Mages In Black
by JoesephThomasIIII
Summary: Agents J and K find themselves with a problem: Aliens that use magic instead of technology. Looking more closely at the Earth, they find a whole world that they didn't know existed. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley join them, becoming Agents G and H. Tog


I do not own Harry Potter or Men In Black, nor any other TV Show, Book, Movie, etc that may be added in at a later date. The first paragraph is adapted from (what I remember) of K's speech to J before he becomes a member of the MIB. The rest of the first chapter is a summary of MIB and MIB2 the way I wanted it to be - as in J gets the girl - followed by MIB's first encounter into magic and how the characters from Harry Potter get involved. Oh, I meant this first chapter to sound as if the narrator from 'Episode 26 - The Light of Zartha' from MIB2 was narrating it.  
  
I'm making Lara be Agent L. I'm just going to say that as long as there is only one letter at a time, it doesn't matter if a letter has been used before.  
  
*  
  
Also, as far as the Magic goes, I'm using the term Mage to define the 'best of the best of the best' witches and wizards. Why - because it works with MIB. Men in Black - Mages in Black. (Quote from before the test in MIB1)  
  
This will be a Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione fic. As far as MIB romance, it will be Agent J/Agent L(Lara) and Agent K/Agent I(India - Original Character) fic.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Mages In Black: Prologue  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Half a century ago, the American government set up a small agency with the purpose of establishing contact with a species not of Earth. Everyone though that it was nothing more than a joke. Everyone, that is, but the aliens that made contact with the agency. The aliens wanted to make Earth a Neutral Zone. The Agency agreed. Not long after the agency broke off from the Government and no one knows that it still exists today.  
  
The several agents who went to meet the first aliens to arrive on Earth were not alone. One poor kid named Kevin, who was late for a date with a girl he had loved for years made a wrong turn on a country road and ended up giving the alien the flowers that were meant for his dream girl. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, Kevin crashed his car that night and fell into a deep coma.  
  
For forty years, the MIB used Neuralizers, devices that erased people's memories back to a set amount of time, and allowed the user to give them false memories, to keep people from realizing the truth about aliens.  
  
Kevin, Agent K, spent forty years as the MIB's best field agent. Eventually he realized that it was time for him to retire, and chose a NYPD detective named James Edwards to replace him. Agent K and Agent J saved Earth and a galaxy small enough to fit inside a marble from a giant interstellar cockroach. It was only when K set the Neuralizer and handed it to J that the new agent realized that K was not training him to be a new partner, but a replacement.  
  
For the following four years, Agent J was MIB's best field agent. Then an alien named Serlina arrived on Earth looking for a weapon known as The Light of Zartha. She killed the Zarthan who was guarding the Light, the owner of a pizzeria, not knowing that she left a witness, an employee named Lara. Agent J fell for Lara, going against protocol by not neuralizing her. Zed, the head of MIB said that The Light couldn't be on Earth because his best agent, at the time, had handled it. (Earth wasn't supposed to take sides, therefore wasn't supposed to agree to hide super weapons.)  
  
Agent J found his former mentor, K, as Postmaster General of a small town in New Jersey. J convinces him to come in and be deneuralized. However, just as they are about to get K his memories back, Serlina comes and takes over MIB headquarters. J and K get out through the evacuation system, a disturbing process that could best be described as 'getting flushed down a toilet - blue water and all'. K gets his memory back another way, only to find out that he had also neuralized himself after hiding The Light, so that not even he would know. He did, however, leave himself clues. In the end, Serlina was defeated, and the light was safe - it turned out to be a little pyramid charm on Lara's braclet.  
  
Lara became an agent, Agent L. Agent K decided to remain with the MIB, as his wife, the girl that was supposed to have gotten the flowers back in the 50's, had divorced him, and he no longer had a good reason not to stay with the MIB. Agents J, K, who had been the MIB's best agents, joined by Agent L, became the best team of agents ever.  
  
When an experimental program that involved operating out of a space station, started, the three of them were assigned. From the space station, they monitored and policed the Earth's alien activity. The program was called 'StarEye' and the space station was named Orion.  
  
Up until this point, even the MIB had no reason to believe that aliens had arrived on Earth that they weren't aware of. However, a group of aliens known as the Tlantians had set up a colony on Earth, under the ice in Antarctica. Tlantians had not arrived by ship, but by magical transport.  
  
Actually, the entire Tlantian culture proved to be quite shocking to the technologically minded MIB, as there was absolutely nothing that would qualify as Tlantian technology. They used fire to light rooms. Yet they had been around for millions of years longer than humans. With the realization that magic was indeed real, the MIB started to take a closer look at the Earth itself.  
  
What they found startled them. Nearly four hundred million humans lived on Earth, that were not a part of any census, yet they lived in all the major countries. In addition, there were nearly six hundred million more, which lived with normal humans, but were anything but normal. There were nearly one billion witches and wizards on Earth. They found cities that existed under the oceans. Atlantis changed from a myth to a city with more than double the human population of any regular city.  
  
Even more startling was when they learned of non-human sentients that were native to Earth. Seven hundred thousand centaurs, half human half horses. One hundred some Acromantula queens, spiders that could get larger than a city bus, and the millions of children between them. Countless others, not to mention the fact that every species of animal was sentient in their own ways, and that most could be communicated with using magic.  
  
The Orion Agents (J, K, and L - the agents stationed in the Orion Space Station) were charged with policing the magical aliens on Earth. However, this quickly became a problem. Without magic on their side, there was little they could do.  
  
While normal humans, both as individuals and as a whole, were fairly well blind to the actions of the MIB, several wizards did indeed take notice.  
  
Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, The Boy Who Defeated He-Who-Shall-Not-Be- Named, General of the Order of the Phoenix, and the most powerful Mage on Earth, was one of these wizards. His fiancé, Ginny Weasley, who was the second most powerful Mage, was another. The third wasn't exactly a wizard. See, there are wizards that can turn into animals called Animagi. India was special. She was an animal, a snow leopard, that cold turn into a human. She found herself on a quest with Harry and Ginny; together they tracked and eventually confronted the Orion Agents. No one heard from them again.  
  
Thus a new group of agents came to be: Agent F, Frank, a dog alien; Agent G, Ginny Weasley, seventh child and only daughter of the English Minister of Magic; Agent H, Harry Potter, the most powerful Mage in the Universe; Agent I, India Felix, a pure blood were-snow leopard; Agent J, James Edwards, formerly the finest of the NYPD, and one of the finest agents of the Men In Black; and Agent K, Kevin, the finest MIB agent of all time. Together they are the elite agents. They are the best of the best of the best. From Orion Station they monitor the Earth and the Solar System, protecting the Earth from alien threats, magical or mundane. They are the Mages In Black.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well, what do you think? Please tell me! I love reviews. If you want, tell me about your summer vacation. Tell me about what you are making for dinner. Just please review and tell me something!  
  
Also, while I do intend to write this, if you love it so much that YOU want to write it, just E-mail and I will strongly consider it - and defiantly give it to you if I decide that I don't want to keep writing it for some reason. 


End file.
